


Not Another Castle

by Lumelle



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Lumelle
Summary: Peach is tired of running.





	Not Another Castle

“Your Highness?” The guard at the door looked nervous, one hand clutching a weapon. “We just got an alarm.”

“Already?” Peach paused in brushing her hair, setting her hairbrush down slowly. “I thought he was supposed to be several days away, still.”

“I’m sorry, Your Highness. It seems he breached our defenses faster than we thought.”

“I see.” Peach stood up, then paused as a small hand tugged at her skirt. Looking down, she saw big eyes staring up at her with a mixture of fear and determination.

“Don’t worry, Mama! I’ll protect you!”

“I know you will, darling.” Except she wouldn’t let it come to that, not this time. “Come on. Let’s go see your father.”

“Your Highness?” The guard looked alarmed. “His Majesty has advised me to escort you to another castle.”

It was the usual procedure, of course, perfected over the years. It was never quite enough, but it would buy her time. Time that came with the price of other people’s suffering. And this time, she would not allow that.

“Thank you, but I’m tired of running.” She glanced down at the round little face, and managed a smile. “I think we all are.”

She did not let herself be dissuaded, walking over to the throne room. There she found another fierce protector greeting her with a worried frown.

“My love. Did you not get the word?” He reached out a large hand to her, his frown softening a little as she set her hand on one of his fingers. “He is almost here.”

“I heard, yes. But I don’t think fleeing will accomplish anything.” Peach shook her head. “Let me talk to him? You know he won’t harm me of all people.”

“He might.” His brows furrowed. “If you tell him the truth, who knows what will happen?”

“Then, I will allow you to interfere. But not until I try to reason with him.” Peach shook her head. “This can’t go on. You know he’s never going to stop looking for me, not unless I can get through to him.”

“…Very well.” He sighed, shaking his head. “But know that I do not like this.”

“Oh, I did not expect you to. Keep Junior safe, all right?”

He didn’t have the time to respond before the door to the throne room was thrown open. Clearly the intruder was faster than they had expected.

“Princess Peach!” The man puffed up his chest, looking awfully smug. “I’ve come here to rescue you! Unhand her, you villain!”

“No.” Peach stepped forward, shaking her head. “No, you are not here to rescue me. I will not be coming with you. And I certainly won’t allow you to harm my family.”

“Family?” Mario frowned, looking confused. “What do you mean?”

“I have not been kidnapped. I am not in any danger. And I certainly do not see any reason why I should let you take me away.” Peach clutched her hands together, aware of the looming presence of Bowser behind her and Junior’s hand still holding onto her dress.

“Has Bowser put you under a spell?” Oh, of course. He couldn’t just take her word for it, could he? “I’ll save you from his wiles!”

“No!” This time, she made sure to keep her voice firm. “If you truly care for my happiness, you will turn away and leave. I am here of my own will. In fact, I am going to marry Bowser. And if you still want to be my friend, you will accept that!”

Mario was quiet for a while. A long while, in fact, enough so that she very nearly thought they might end up fighting after all. At last, though, he looked up at her, tugging at his cap. “…You really love him?”

“I do.” Peach felt some of her nerves bleeding out. “I want to marry him and continue being a mother for our son. I truly hope you can accept that, because I’m tired of lying and hiding my feelings to be safe.”

“Right.” Again, he was quiet, kicking at the floor. Then he looked up again. “…We still on for karting this weekend?”

“Of course.” Peach smiled. “And just think of how much more pleasant it will be when nobody is sore from getting resurrected.”

“Okay. I — I can do that.” Mario nodded. “Uh. Sorry for all the trouble. I just thought — you know what, it doesn’t matter.”

“Indeed. I’m glad we can settle this without any more violence.” Peach reached down to take Junior’s hand in hers. “We’ll see you this weekend, then?”

And, really. This was much better than running off all the time.


End file.
